Parallel Dimension
by charm3power
Summary: Ch. 3 Cole & Paige arrive from real reality, and Centenial Charmed episode is a little changed. Ch. 4 Prue turns good. Their thoughs on battle, new powers for Charmed Ones.
1. The Beginning

I don't know if anyone has done this before, but I'm going to do the story of the alternate reality Cole created. Starting from Prue's death, and ending the charmed episode where Cole and Paige entered, Cole died, and Paige returned to her reality.

* * *

At the manor, Shax fired an energyball, sending Prue into the wall. He fired another energyball at Piper, sending her into the wall. Shax fired at the doctor, sending him flying through the glass. The manor doors flew open and Shax whirls out in a tornado.

In the underworld, Phoebe and Leo orbed out.

At the manor, Phoebe and Leo orbed in. Leo ran up to Piper, and healed her. He tried to heal Prue, but nothing works.

"No. She can't be gone." said Phoebe.

Cole and hordes of demons appeared. Leo held Piper. Cole grabs Phoebe, and the demons incinerated Prue's body with energyballs and fireballs. Leo orbed out with Piper, and the demons celebrated.

In P3, Piper and Leo orbed in.

"Leo? What's going on?" asked Piper.

"Shax killed Prue, and Cole betrayed us, kidnapping Phoebe, and took the house, with a bunch of demons." said Leo.

"I'm going back for her." said Piper.

"It's suicide." said Leo.

"I have to try." said Piper.

Leo nodded, and the duo orbed out.

In the attic, Leo and Piper orbed in. Piper checked the book. She heard someone coming up the stairs.

"It's Phoebe." said Leo.

Phoebe touched the door knob and gets a premonition of the demons killing Piper.

"Fine. I'll stay for Cole." said Phoebe.

The demons accepted it, and Phoebe walked back down with the demons.

In the living room, Phoebe is escorted to Cole by a group of demons.

"Phoebe? Are you all right?" asked Cole.

"I will never be fine. You helped kill Prue, and now I may never see Piper again." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe. Wait." said Cole.

"Just leave me alone." said Phoebe.

Phoebe ran upstairs to her room. Seer walked up to him.

"Don't worry, Belthazor. She will give birth to your child, but then I can finish the job." said Seer.

"I don't want her to die. I love her." said Cole.

A blond woman walks up, a shape shifter.

"But she doesn't love you. But I can." said woman, turning into Phoebe.

"Leave me alone." said Cole, who went upstairs.

In the attic, Leo continued to look through the book, while Piper is concerned about Phoebe.

"Why would she sacrifice herself?" asked Piper.

"No time to explain. We've got to take the book, and all the potions we can." said Leo.

"What about Phoebe?" asked Piper.

"She's made her choice." said Leo.

Leo grabbed potions, spices, and the Book of Shadows and stuffs them into a bag. He grabbed Piper's hand, and orbs out.

At Victor's house, the duo orbed in.

"Leo! I have to save Phoebe." said Piper.

"No. It's suicide. There is too many of them." said Leo.

"Fine. I'll go alone." said Piper.

"No. You won't." said Leo.

Leo grabbed Piper's arm.

"I can't let you go." said Leo.

"Don't tell me what I can't do." said Piper.

Leo reached for a bag.

"No. You will not make me forget Phoebe. How dare you even think of it!" yelled Piper.

"Piper, wait." said Leo.

"Get out." said Piper.

Leo orbed out. Piper sat down, and cried. An hour later, Victor walks into the house. Piper stood up, and ran to greet him.

"Dad. Prue's dead, and demons have kidnapped Phoebe. Cole's leading them. And Leo stopped me from trying to save Phoebe, saying it was too dangerous." said Piper.

"It is. If you had Prue with you, maybe. But can you really beat all of them yourself." said Victor.

"I guess not." said Piper.

"Then focus your energy on finding the demon who killed Prue." said Victor.

"You're right. Shax must pay for what he's done to us." said Piper.

The next morning, at a church, Piper, Victor, and Leo attended Prue's funeral. Piper sees Phoebe with Cole, and a group of demons. Leo and Piper tell everyone of how they meant to Prue, and the innocents they saved also come up, and talked about how wonderful she was. 2 hours later, the demons shimmered out with Phoebe.

"Leo, I filed for divorce, and I'm living at dad's old house. You're still my whitelighter, so I'll be calling you if I need you." said Piper.

"Piper, why?" asked Leo.

"You didn't get there in time to save Prue, you stopped me from saving Phoebe, and then tried to make me forget her. Can you think of any other reasons?" asked Piper.

"Fine." said Leo.

Leo, Piper, and Victor orbed out, as the rest of the people headed home. A redhead, Paige Matthews, left the funeral, and no one noticed her.

In a building, Paige walked in. A warlock fired electricity at her, which sent her into the wall, killing her. The warlock blinks out, and people grab Paige.

The next day, people bury her the next day in the cemetery. Glen, her boyfriend, is at her funeral.

At Victor's house, Piper finds Shax's spell, and makes the potion, which takes a half hour.

At the manor, Darryl arrived to ask Phoebe about Paige Matthews' death, thinking it was demonic. Darryl sees the demons guarding. They hurled energyballs at him, but he dodged them. Phoebe spotted Darryl, and stopped the demons.

"No. Don't shoot." said Phoebe.

Cole nods, and the demons stop firing. Phoebe mutters a spell, turning Darryl evil, making him a bodyguard, and he joins their ranks, and walks inside. Cole and Phoebe slowly begin to fall out of love with each other. Phoebe cheats with a male demon, and Cole cheats with a shape shifting demonic blonde woman.

At Victor's house, Piper and Victor arrive.

"Now it's time to find Shax, and make him pay for what he's done to Prue, Phoebe, and me." said Piper.

"Be careful. Shax may have allies. And it will probably be harder to find him without Prue and Phoebe." said Victor.

"I know. But I still have to find him." said Piper, who tried to scry for Shax.

"Drat. He's in the Underworld." said Piper.

"Demons might know where he is. Find some demonic activity besides the manor, and make them tell." said Victor.

"The demon hunting begins." said Piper.

Piper gathered potions, and athames. Leo orbed in.

"Piper, the Elders said that a warlock killed an innocent yesterday, a half hour after Prue's funeral. She was one of the people at Prue's funeral, but they don't know who she was. She's been buried now." said Leo.

"Well, now I have to avenge an innocent as well as Prue." said Piper.

"What are you up to?" asked Leo.

"I'm going to find some demons, and make them tell me where Shax is." said Piper.

Leo tried to talk her out of it, but she refused. Finally, Leo convinced her to let him orb her there.

"Be careful, Piper. I've already lost Patty, and Prue. I don't want to lose you, too." said Victor.

"Don't worry. Freezing and exploding are pretty good powers, and Leo can heal me if anything goes wrong." said Piper.

"Just promise me you'll come back in 1 piece, alive." said Victor.

"We will." said Piper.

Piper and Leo orbed out.


	2. Demon Hunting, Whitelighter, New Source

1year later...

In the desert, Piper fights a demon. Piper freezes the demon. Then unfreezes his head.

"Hello, there." said Piper, blowing up his hand.

"Ahhh!" screamed demon.

"Now, tell me where Shax is." said Piper.

"I don't know." said demon.

Piper blows up the other hand.

"The Source has hidden him." said demon.

"Thank you." said Piper, blowing the demon up.

"How am I going to avenge Prue with Phoebe locked up in the manor." said Piper, frustrated.

A swirl of blue orbs, form into Leo.

"What do you want?" asked Piper.

"The Elders are concerned. You're on a demon hunt. And Prue wants you to move on." said Leo.

"Don't go there, with a lie. I know Prue would want to be down here, and be kicking those demons out of our house, and rescuing Phoebe." said Piper.

"Let's go home." said Leo.

Piper finally relents, and nods. Leo grabs Piper's left hand, and orbs out.

At the cemetery, Sam Matthews, a whitelighter, and Paige's birth father, orbs in. He looks at 3 graves. Penny Halliwell, Patty Halliwell, and Prue Halliwell.

"I wish I could have saved you, Patty. Or at least your daughter, Prue. Shax was too strong for them. Did you know that Piper is on a demon vendetta and Phoebe's imprisoned in the manor by demons, including The Seer and Belthazor." said Sam.

A swirl of white lights forms into Patty.

"Patty?" asked Sam.

"It's me, Sam." said Patty.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"There's someone I want you to meet." said Patty.

A swirl of blue orbs forms into Paige.

"Is she...?" asked Sam.

"Yes. This is Paige Matthews, our daughter. The Elders made her a whitelighter." said Patty.

"I'm getting my first charge today." said Paige.

"Allow your old man to show you around." said Sam.

Paige nods.

"Goodbye, Paige. I'll see you later." said Patty.

Patty vanished in white lights.

At the manor, Cole walks up to Phoebe.

"Cole? What do you want?" asked Phoebe.

"Nothing." said Cole.

Cole flung a bag of dust onto her.

"What did you do to me?" asked Phoebe.

"Made you love me again, by turning you evil." said Cole.

Phoebe's eyes glowed red, and she smiled. A necklace hung around her neck. It had the symbol of the triquetta, and was hidden under her jacket. It glowed, and turned her good.

"Phoebe?" asked Cole.

"Yes, Cole." said Phoebe, with a fake evil smile.

"What do you say?" asked Cole.

Phoebe smiled, and utters a few words of a spell to make her have demonic powers, at will, temporarily, when she wants, so she won't turn evil.

"What's the matter, Cole? We're in love. Aren't we?" said Phoebe, with a fake evil smile.

"We do." said Cole.

Cole and Phoebe kissed.

"I love you Phoebe." said Cole.

"I love you too." said Phoebe, fakely.

Cole grabbed Phoebe, and shimmered to her room.

In Piper's old room, The Seer is in there, and has her potions, and scrolls all in drawers. All of Piper's things had been sold, but Leo had managed to orb her clothes, and old family photos to Piper. The Seer's eyes turn white, and she sees a vision of Piper blowing up the demon, who told Piper where Shax was.

"That fool. I better tell the Source about this." said The Seer, shimmering out.

In the underworld, The Seer shimmers in, and tells the Source what she saw.

"Then Piper is getting closer. Send the demons after her." said Source.

"What about the witch that Belthazor is in love with? If she finds out Piper is dead, she will resist, and most likely kill most of the demons at the manor. She knows a wide variety of spells." said The Seer.

"What she doesn't know, can't hurt her." said Source.

The Seer nodded, and shimmers out.

In the manor, The Seer shimmers in.

"Listen up. The Source has declared an Edict against Piper Halliwell. Kill her, and you will be rewarded. Tell Phoebe, and the Source will kill you if the witch doesn't." said The Seer.

The demons nodded, fearfully, and shimmered out. The Seer shimmered out.

In Cole's room, Cole dressed, kisses Phoebe, and shimmered out. Phoebe dressed, and opened the door.

"The Source issued an edict to kill Piper. Is he getting stupid? Piper's strong enough to beat anyone that comes her way, and if anything happens to her, Phoebe will surely kill all of us." said Cole.

"As I have foreseen." said The Seer.

Phoebe ran back inside her room.

"Piper." said Phoebe.

In Victor's house, Piper looked through the Book of Shadows for the Source.

"Oh, no. I need the power of 3. I'll never avenge Prue." said Piper, bursting into tears.

"Piper, it's okay." said Leo.

"How can it be okay? I'll never be able to save Prue, or avenge Phoebe. Evil has won." said Piper.

"Why are you giving up so easily?" asked Leo.

"Oh, I don't know. Prue's dead, Phoebe's imprisoned against her will by ex- boyfriend, and hundreds of demons. You didn't get here in time to save Prue, you stopped me from saving Phoebe, you tried to make me forget Phoebe. That's what is wrong with me!" said Piper, leaving the room.

Leo followed, and saw Victor.

"Go, Leo. Piper needs to be alone, right now." said Victor.

"All right. Take care of her." said Leo.

Leo orbed out. Victor looked at the stairs, which Piper ran up.

"Piper. Please get over this." said Victor.

Victor walked into the kitchen to make some dinner to bring Piper.

At the graveyard, Sam and Paige stood in the graveyard, and talked.

"Listen. The Elders have been able to give you demonic shimmering, and orbing powers. And your whitelighter powers allow you to change the way you look. You can infiltrate the manor, and save Phoebe." said Sam.

Paige nodded. She turned into a brunette with green eyes. She is wearing a red dress.

"Please be careful." said Sam.

"I will. My new name is...Sonya." said Sonya.

Sonya nodded, and shimmered out. Sam orbed out.

At the manor, Sonya shimmered in, and saw The Seer and Cole.

"Who are you?" asked The Seer.

"A new demon. I call myself Sonya." said Sonya

"Well, Sonya. Piper Halliwell, is the main priority. Find her and kill her." said The Seer.

Sonya nodded, and shimmered out. The Seer and Cole walked into the living room, and continued talking.

In Prue's old room, Sonya shimmered in, and looked around. She saw chains attached to the walls, for torturing prisoners, swords, whips, scrolls, other weapons, and other magical articles.

"This is a demon stock room. Well, this will severely dent them." said Sonya.

Sonya hurled energy balls at the entire room, destroying everything in it.

"I know this was one of my sisters' rooms. Probably Prue's. I wish I had known them, so I could save them, or they could save me." said Sonya.

Sonya shimmered out.

In the underworld, The Seer shimmered in.

"I told the demons the plans. And with 2 of the Halliwell sisters, dead, they can't use the Power of Three to kill you. But they couldn't kill you even if they were all alive." said The Seer.

The Source smiled, as he looked at a crystal ball. The Seer recited a spell she found from the scrolls. The Source exploded into ashes, and the source's powers flew towards her. The Seer recited a resurrection spell. A swirl of dark lights formed into Prue. The Seer blasted her, and turned her evil. The Source's powers flowed into Prue.

"Welcome, my liege." said The Seer.

"Thank you, The Seer. Being the Source gives me all the powers I've ever wanted." said Prue.

"Now, your predecessor ordered an edict against Piper." said The Seer.

"Well, I'm going to continue it. And, I'll pretend to be the old Source." said Prue.

"Why?" asked The Seer.

"If they realize a former Charmed One is ruling them, they will rebel, and try to kill me anyway they can." said Prue/Source.

"You're right." said The Seer.

The Seer handed the robes of the Source to Prue. Prue put the robes on, and flamed out. The Seer shimmered out.

At Victor's house, Patty walked inside.

"Patty?" asked Victor.

"I've come to help Piper. I've lost 2 daughters to death. I don't want to lose Piper." said Patty.

Victor nodded, and walked into the living room. Patty smiled wickedly, and walked up the stairs.

In Piper's room, Piper cried. Patty walked into the room, and walked towards her.

"Piper, you must get over Prue's death. You need to be at your top." said Patty.

Piper turned to face her, and is shocked to see her.

"Mom? How did you get here without Phoebe or me resurrecting you?" asked Piper.

"I came here because I saw how much pain you were in. The Elders sent me down to help you." said Patty.

"Shax is being hidden by the Source, and I can't kill him without the power of 3. With Prue dead, and Phoebe imprisoned, I'll never avenge Prue." said Piper.

"I know." said Patty.

Patty forms a fireball into her hand. Leo saw her, and threw the chair into Patty. Patty is sent flying, and crashed into the other wall.

"Piper! That's not your mom." said Leo.

Leo helped Piper up, and she stood next to Leo.

"She tried to kill you." said Leo.

Patty laughed, and turned into The Seer.

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"I am The Seer. I've just come to warn you, that Phoebe isn't coming back to you. And that her child will be the most powerful demon in the world. Even more powerful than the Source. And will bring the end of witches, once and for all." said The Seer.

The Seer shimmered out.

"Phoebe and Cole's child..." said Piper.

"...will bring the end for all us." said Leo.

Leo and Piper sat on the bed, together, very shocked of the news they just found out.

"Then to save the world..." said Piper.

"..."We'll have to kill Phoebe's baby." said Piper.

"I'm sorry, Piper. It might be the only way." said Leo.

"She'll never forgive me for it." said Piper.

"I know. We have to work fast. And maybe she will if she discovers her child will be an evil force that destroys the world." said Leo.

Leo and Piper walked downstairs.

"Dad. The Seer disguised herself as Mom. She almost killed me." said Piper.

Victor walked over to Piper, and hugged her.

"She told us that Phoebe and Cole's child will bring the most powerful demon in the world. And it will bring the end of witches, once and for all." said Leo.

"I'll make The Seer pay for this." said Piper.

"Piper make her pay, but don't die in the process. I don't want to lose anyone either." said Victor.

"Don't worry. I won't." said Piper.

Piper, Leo, and Victor walked to the table, and sat down, and ate dinner. None of them saw the 2 glowing eyes watching them from the shadows.

"Piper, you survived The Seer. But now I will make sure you die, at your own sister's hand. Or should I say your niece or nephew." said a voice, as the glowing eyes vanished from the wall.

In the underworld, Prue flamed in. Shax walked up to the Source.

"My liege, what do you want me to do?" asked Shax.

"Your services are no longer needed." said Prue.

Prue fired flame at him. Shax exploded.

"That's for killing me." said Prue.

The Oracle and The Seer shimmered in, and gave their premonitions. Both said that Phoebe's baby will be the death of Piper, and all good magic.

"It's too bad. If Piper had stayed with Leo, they would have given birth to a very magical child, who might have brought an end to evil magic." said The Seer.

"Now, Piper will pay. But first, we must get Victor Halliwell, on our side, in case we need him." said Prue.

The Seer and The Oracle nodded, and combined their magic. A blast of black energy flew from the Underworld, and headed towards Victor's house.

At Victor's house, Piper, Leo, and Victor finished their meal. Piper and Leo picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen, and washed them off.

"I've got to find Shax, and kill him to avenge Prue, and take out all the other demons I can." said Piper.

"I know. Just be careful. I don't want to lose you, Piper." said Leo.

Piper smiled at him.

"Do I really want to end this over losing Prue and Phoebe?" thought Piper.

Back in the dining room, Victor stood up to join them in the kitchen. The black energy came through an open window, and struck Victor. Victor's eyes glowed red, then black, then reverted to normal. Piper and Leo rejoin Victor in the dining room.

"Shax and the Source are going to pay for what they've done to us." said Piper.

"You're right. They must pay for what they've done to us." said Victor.

Victor took an athame from the table, and placed it his pocket.


	3. Visits from Real Reality

At Victor's house, Piper and Leo gather ingredients to make potions.

"Piper, where are you going?" asked Leo.

"I have to find Shax." said Piper.

Piper walked out the door. Leo walked after her, but then heard a call from someone.

"Who is that? Must be a new charge." said Leo.

Leo orbed out.

At P3, A redhead girl paced the ruins of P3. Leo orbed in.

"Leo? What is going on here? Where's Piper? What happened to P3?" asked Paige.

"Piper's fine and P3 shut down 2 years ago. How do you know Piper?" asked Leo.

"I'm her sister, a witch. A Charmed One." said Paige.

Leo looked at her like she was crazy, and started to orb out.

"Wait. I'm your charge, or else you wouldn't have been able to hear me. Take me to Piper." said Paige.

Leo relents, and orbs out with Paige.

Outside the manor, Cole from the real timeline is in this Cole's body. An avatar pleads with him to reconsider, but fails. Cole walks into the Halliwell manor.

In the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe sat on her bed, relaxed. A demon, named Sonya is helping her get dressed. For some reason, Phoebe felt relaxed with Sonya, and it scared her a little.

"Phoebe, we're alone right? You promise you wouldn't say anything to Cole or anyone else downstairs?" asked Sonya.

"I promise." said Phoebe.

"I'm your half-sister, Paige. The Elders changed my appearance, so I could sneak in, and help you. Piper and Leo are working on other things. The Elders have also lost Prue. She disappeared, and they're afraid she might be the new Source." said Sonya.

"No. Prue's the Source." said Phoebe.

"And Piper's on a demon hunt. If we don't stop her, then she could get hurt." said Sonya.

Someone knocked on the door, startling the 2 women.

"Think about it." said Sonya.

Sonya shimmered out. A demon walked in.

"It's time for the surprise birthday." said demon.

"Right." said Phoebe.

She walked downstairs, with the demon.

In the living room, Cole walked in. He is surprised to see the demons everywhere, who are celebrating his birthday. Cole sees the Seer.

"Seer? You're dead." said Cole.

Seer laughed, and the other demons laugh as well. Phoebe walked down the steps, and past Cole. Phoebe walked up to her demon boyfriend. Cole watched as Phoebe and her demonic boyfriend walking upstairs.

"What is she doing with him?" asked Cole.

"Your affairs are well known. Just like you're here with her." said Seer.

A blonde shape shifter walked up to them.

"No." said Cole.

"And then after she gives birth to your child, I can be the mother that you want." said Seer.

Cole ran up the stairs after Phoebe.

"We better report this." said blond woman.

Seer looked annoyed, and walked away to entertain the other guests. Sonya shimmered in.

"Sonya? What's wrong?" asked Seer.

"That's not Cole. He's from another reality, where he chose Phoebe, instead of the Source. And because of it, the 4th witch, Paige, didn't die. The 3 sisters, killed all of the demons in this room, including the 2 of you, as well as the Source." said Sonya.

"How do you know this?" asked Seer.

"I saw an avatar outside. I decided to talk to him, and he was more than willing to share with me, who Cole really is. We just have to find a way to kill Cole, and keep our Cole. Then this reality will be permanent." said Sonya.

"Let's go." said Seer.

Seer and blond shape shifter shimmered out. Sonya shimmered out.

In Phoebe's room, Cole arrived, and saw Phoebe and the demon. They see Cole enter.

"Belthazor." said the demon, a little scared.

Cole threw an energy ball, and killed the demon.

"Cole. What the hell!" said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, he was..." said Cole.

"Oh, now you play the devoting husband. It's a little too late for that." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, wait." said Cole.

"No. I'm only staying here for Piper. So she doesn't end up like Prue." said Phoebe, leaving.

At the quarry, Leo and Paige orbed in, and saw Piper freeze the demon, and unfreeze his head.

"Where is Shax?" asked Piper.

"I don't know." said demon.

Piper blew up the demon's left hand. The demon screamed.

"Where is he?" asked Piper.

"I don't know." said demon.

Piper blew up his right hand. The demon screamed again.

"Piper?" asked Paige.

Paige and Leo walked up to Piper. Piper blows up the demon.

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"I'm Paige, your sister." said Paige.

"If this is some lame attempt by the Elders to bring me back, then forget it. I've turned my back on them. They won't bring back Prue, and they made me lose Phoebe." said Piper.

Paige turned to notice an old man walking towards them.

"Victor?" asked Paige.

Victor hurled an athame at Piper. Paige runs, pushing Piper out of the way, and it stabs the Lazarus demon, which reformed itself, and exploded again.

"You all right?" asked Paige.

"Who did that?" asked Piper.

"Your father's evil." said Paige.

Paige pointed to Victor. Victor's eyes glowed black.

"NO! I don't want to lose my father." said Piper.

The Lazarus demon reformed itself a 3rd time, and fired an energy ball. Leo grabbed the 2 sisters, and orbs out. Then orbed next to the Lazarus demon. The energy ball struck Victor, killing him.

"No!" yelled Piper.

Piper blew the Lazarus demon up. Paige scooped up the remains.

"Do you have a container? It's a Lazarus demon. It'll keep reforming, unless we bury it." said Paige.

Piper brought out a bottle, and Paige put the Lazarus demon remains into it.

"Leo, why are you here?" asked Piper.

"You're married. Aren't you?" asked Paige.

"Divorced." said Piper.

"So then, you're not pregnant." said Paige.

"No." said Piper.

"Fine. Take me to Phoebe. She'll listen." said Paige.

"I can't. I'm forbidden to orb to the manor." said Leo.

"Fine. I'll go there myself." said Paige.

Paige walked towards the manor. Leo and Piper looked at each other. Piper walked away to Victor's house, still holding the bottle containing the Lazarus demon. Leo sighed, and orbed out.

At the manor, Phoebe is in the kitchen, when Sonya shimmered in. Paige walked in, startling Sonya.

"Sonya? What's wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"Cole isn't the only one from another reality." said Sonya.

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"That's the way I'm supposed to look." said Sonya.

"Cole changed reality, so that Piper, you, and me, never met. He took over the manor, and Piper and Leo left, without you." said Paige.

"How is Piper doing?" asked Phoebe.

"She's fine, except that she and Leo are divorced, and that a Lazarus demon killed you father, who had been turned evil." said Paige.

"So it's true. Prue is the Source, and she's trying to kill us." said Phoebe.

Darryl walked into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" asked Darryl.

"She's one of us." said Sonya.

Phoebe recited a spell, removing the evil from Darryl.

Sonya grabbed Darryl, Phoebe, and Paige's hands, and shimmers out.

In the attic, Darryl, Phoebe, Paige, and Sonya shimmered in. Phoebe and Paige gathered potions. The 4 then shimmered out, before any demons arrived.

In the graveyard, Piper arrived, and talked with Leo. Sonya shimmered in with Phoebe, Darryl, and Paige.

"Phoebe?" asked Piper.

"There isn't much time. They're bound to know eventually that I'm not a demon, and got Phoebe and Darryl away from them." said Sonya.

"Who are you?" asked Leo.

Sonya turned into Paige.

"There's 2 of you?" asked Piper.

W Paige- whitelighter, from this reality. Paige- from real reality.

Piper stepped forward, and Paige and Phoebe grab her hands, reconstituting the Power of 3. Piper buried the Lazarus demon.

"If we vanquish Cole, then time will be restored." said W Paige.

W Paige transformed back into Sonya.

"I can't turn back to Paige very long, or I'd merge with the Paige from the other reality." said Sonya.

"Leo, Piper, Phoebe. Get to the ruins of P3. Sonya and I will get Belthazor's flesh and meet you there." said Paige.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo nodded, and orbed out to get more potions and the Book from Victor's house.

"All right. Let's get going." said Piper.

Leo, Piper, and Phoebe orbed out with the Book of Shadows, and potions. Sonya and Paige shimmered out.

At the manor, Belthazor ordered everyone to find Phoebe. Paige orbed in.

"Tell me, are you always like this in the morning." said Paige.

Cole whirled around, and fired. Paige ducked. Sonya fired, and knocked Cole into the wall. Paige cut a piece of Cole's flesh from his hand, and ran up to Sonya. Sonya and Paige shimmered out.

"FIND THE WITCHES! SONYA BETRAYED US, AND JOINED THEM!" said Cole.

"On the contrary, she was just getting the witches out of our line of fire." said a familiar female voice.

Cole whirled around to see the Seer. A being flamed in. The flames die down, revealing the robed Source.

"The Source." said Cole.

"You betrayed me in the reality you come from. We want our Belthazor back, not the traitor from another reality." said Prue/Source.

Belthazor shimmered out, before they can harm him.

At P3, Piper, Leo, and Phoebe waited for Paige and Sonya. Paige and Sonya shimmered in, and handed Piper the flesh. Piper and Phoebe made the potion, and soon it's ready.

"We have to find Belthazor." said Piper.

Belthazor shimmered in.

"Looks like he found us." said Paige.

"You have to help me. The Source found out who I really am." said Cole.

"I know. I told the Seer." said Sonya.

"Why?" asked Paige.

"In case Piper and Phoebe didn't unite in time, I could sense the change in you, so I decided to see what the Source would do." said Sonya.

"You've got to help me." said Cole.

"We'll help you." said Paige.

"Potion." said Paige.

A container of potion appeared in Paige's hand. Piper froze Cole.

"Goodbye, Cole." said Paige.

"No." said Phoebe.

Phoebe took it from Paige. Cole unfroze, and saw Phoebe.

"You don't want to do this Phoebe." said Cole.

"I do. You changed reality, which kept Piper away from me, and killed the sister I never knew about until now." said Phoebe.

"Cole? If you were going to change reality, you should have made it so Prue never died." said Paige.

"Yes. Instead you created a reality, where we will never be together. Goodbye, Cole." said Phoebe.

Phoebe threw the potion at Cole, who exploded. Paige vanished in white lights, and Sonya is turned into Paige, and made alive again.

"You're alive, now?" asked Piper.

"Yes. Why didn't reality return to normal?" asked Paige.

"Because Cole created this reality, and unfortunately it remains. The 3 of you are now, the Charmed Ones. Prue is alive, if you strip the powers of the Source from her, then we'll have the Power of 4." said Leo.

"Let's go." said Piper.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige collected the potions, and Book of Shadows. They orbed out with Leo, leaving nothing important behind.

In the real reality, Paige returns, and tells a pregnant Piper, and Phoebe what happened.

At the penthouse, the 3 sisters arrive to discover an empty penthouse.

"It looks like he's gone." said Phoebe.

"I hope for good this time. For all of our sakes." said Piper.

Piper and Phoebe walked into the elevator.

"Happy Birthday, Cole." said Paige.

The 3 sisters orbed out as the elevator closes.


	4. Prue turned good, Aftermath, New Powers

In the underworld, Prue paced the floor. Seer shimmered in.

"I have some bad news. The Charmed Ones vanquished Belthazor, killing both Coles." said Seer.

"Very well. The traitor had to pay a price, and I'm sorry we lost our Cole, but we must move on. The Charmed Ones will probably come after us next." said Prue.

The door exploded, and it threw the Seer backwards. Prue stood her ground.

"Piper." said Prue.

"Prue. You have to stop this." said Piper, walking in.

"No." said Prue.

Phoebe, Leo, and Paige walked in, and stood beside Piper.

"Prue, Please." said Phoebe.

"Ah, the newest sibling, and the first to die." said Prue.

Leo and Piper orbed out, and threw a power stripping potion at Prue's back, while Phoebe and Paige threw 2 power stripping potions at Prue's chest. Prue screamed, as the powers left her. Seer grabbed them for herself. Prue fell into Paige and Phoebe's arms. Leo and Piper saw the new Source.

"Run!" said Piper.

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo stood in front of Prue, protecting her. Prue grabbed their hands, and stood between Leo and Piper.

"Crystals!" said Paige.

The crystals appeared in small blue orbs onto Paige's hands, and Prue threw them around the Seer/Source.

"The Power of 4 will set us free." said the 4 sisters.

The 4 sisters started reciting names of the Halliwell line. The Seer/Source exploded, and the powers go to the wasteland. Leo orbed out with the 4 sisters.

At the manor, all the demons that had remained, were killed by Piper's explosion power. Leo orbs all of Prue's, Piper and Paige's things back in. Paige sleeps on the sofa, while the other 3 sisters go upstairs. Leo orbed out.

"By the way, I killed Shax while I was the Source." said Prue.

"I'm glad somebody did." said Piper.

The 3 sisters headed into their rooms.

In Piper's room, Piper, unable to sleep, began thinking about recent events. Prue was alive, and her 1st death was avenged by Prue killing Shax, and their newest sister, Paige, was also living with them. She also missed running her club, P3, but most of all, she missed Leo. She decided to see if she could give Leo another chance, and finally drifted off to sleep.

In Phoebe's room, Phoebe was also unable to sleep, and began thinking as well. Vanquishing Cole was hard for her. She had thought she had fallen out of love with Cole, when he didn't stop Prue's death, and held her captive at the manor, but a small part of her still loved him. And that had made it hard to kill him. She hoped that he would find peace in the afterlife. She finally drifted off to sleep.

In Prue's room, Prue didn't want to admit it to her sisters that she wasn't upset about being the Source, as they thought she would have. Like the time a priestess had married her to a warlock, she had loved being evil. She had loved the thrill. Piper and Phoebe would probably never admit that they had liked being evil, for that brief moment. She realized that she was good now, but also realized how hard it was for Cole to choose Phoebe, over evil, when the pull of evil was so hard to resist.

"I hope you find peace, Cole, wherever your soul went." said Prue.

Prue drifted off to sleep.

In the living room, Paige had also felt the tug of evil, since she had been around demons for 2 years, like Phoebe, but she had demonic powers, and looked like a demon to avoid suspicion, until today, but she almost felt glad to be evil. She shook her head, trying to get rid of those emotions. It wouldn't be right. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe would never want to be evil. She would just have to move on, and be good with her 3 sisters. She then thought of Cole, and how evil he had been in this dimension, compared to the man who had taken over his body for the past day.

"I hope the Cole from the other timeline has peace, but the Cole from this timeline was pure evil. I hope he never finds peace." said Paige.

Paige realized she was being protective over Phoebe, and they barely knew each other, since they didn't have much time together over the past 2 years, and she also didn't know Piper, or the newly resurrected Prue. But the 3 of them knew each other in and out. It was going to be hard to get close to them, and she felt a little jealous that she might not ever be as close to her 3 sisters, as they were to each other. Paige sighed, and finally drifted off to sleep.

In the wasteland, Cole fell from the sky, but grabbed a rock. He felt his Belthazor powers leaving him, and head into a demonic worm below. He pulled himself up, and a rush of emotions came back to him. His love for Phoebe, how much he had done for her before Prue's death, and what he had done to her the past 2 years.

"How can I make it up to her?" asked Cole.

Cole then saw demonic powers flying from the sky. He knew they were all from the manor, since some of them had stayed. He jumped off grabbing each of their powers, and soon he had become invincible. Cole then found an exit that he had needed all of these powers for, and jumped through.

At Cole's penthouse, Cole appeared.

"I'm back. Now I have a chance to win Phoebe back, and ask her to forgive me. But her sisters wouldn't forgive me. I didn't stop Prue or Paige's deaths. I didn't do anything to Piper directly, but she probably hates me for not stopping Prue or Paige from dying." said Cole.

Cole paced the room, thinking.

"That's it. I'll take Phoebe away from her sisters, then they won't be able to tell her not to date me." said Cole.

Cole vanished.

At the manor, in Phoebe's room, Phoebe is now fast asleep in her bed. Cole appeared, and walked towards her. Suddenly he is thrown backwards. He looked up to see Prue standing in the doorway.

"Prue?" asked Cole.

"Yes. Who were you expecting? The Grim Reaper?" asked Prue.

Prue threw Cole into the wall. Phoebe woke up, and saw Cole and Prue fighting.

"PIPER! PAIGE! COLE'S HERE, AND HE'S TRYING TO HURT PHOEBE!" yelled Prue.

An orb of blue lights forms into Paige, and Piper runs into the room. Cole tried to make a grab for Phoebe, but Piper throws up her hands and Cole exploded. Cole instantly reformatted

"I'm invincible, by the way." said Cole.

"No. I won't let you hurt my sisters." said Phoebe.

"Don't you love me?" asked Cole.

"I did, and part of me still does. But I can't go back with you, Cole. 2 of my sisters, died because of you, and I wasn't allowed to see Piper at all." said Phoebe.

"That was the Source's ideas, and then Prue's ideas." said Cole.

"No. The Source overtook my body. I'm going to make sure you never hurt Phoebe again." said Prue.

"Fine. I'll leave, but I'll be back." said Cole, vanishing.

The 4 sisters looked out the window, and the sun begins to rise.

"Looks like we're not getting anymore sleep." said Phoebe.

Prue, Piper, and Paige left to change. Phoebe changed into new clothes, too.

In the kitchen, an hour later, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige walked in. Piper had cooked a great meal.

"Piper, I've missed your cooking." said Phoebe.

"So have I." said Prue.

"You guys, I'm going to reopen P3, but I'm going to need some help." said Piper.

"Count me in." said Phoebe.

"I can't. Bucklands folded, and now I have to find a new job." said Prue.

"And I have my job at social services, I have to get back." said Paige.

"Then after breakfast let's go over there, and start clearing out the stuff." said Piper.

"Good idea." said Phoebe.

30 minutes later, the 4 sisters walk out of the manor, and into their cars. Phoebe and Piper drive to P3.

At P3, Piper and Phoebe arrived. The 2 sisters cleaned the desk area up, and reattached the phone lines. Piper called a repair crew to help them fix up P3.

3 hours later, P3 is cleaned up, and is halfway re-painted.

"We'll finish painting tomorrow." said man.

"All right. Thank you." said Piper.

Piper told the repair crew, she'd pay them tomorrow, after they finished. The repair crew left. Piper closed the door, and Leo orbed in.

"Piper, can we give it another try?" asked Leo.

"You mean us?" asked Piper.

"Yes." said Leo.

"Yes. Let's take it slow. I do still love you, but I don't want to get hurt again." said Piper.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Where's Phoebe?" said Leo.

"I don't know." said Piper.

Piper's eyes grew wide.

"PHOEBE! PHOEBE!" yelled Piper.

Piper ran around checking all the rooms. She opened the last room to see Phoebe running from Cole. Cole kept vanishing, and reappearing next to her. Piper threw her hands to blow up Cole, but it just hurled him backwards. Phoebe ran out, as Cole stood up. Piper closed the door, and the 2 sisters ran up to Leo.

"Cole's here. We have to get out of here." said Piper.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"He's invincible now. I blow him up, and it just throws him backwards." said Piper.

Cole appeared, grabbed Phoebe, and vanishes.

"Phoebe. I've got to call Prue and Paige." said Piper.

Cole reappeared without Phoebe, and held a darklighter arrow. He fired which shoots Leo. Then he grabbed Piper.

"You're not telling anyone." said Cole.

Cole threw memory dust from Leo's pocket onto her. Cole vanished. All that Piper remembers is that she fixed P3 up, and a darklighter attacked Leo. Piper ran up to Leo, and removed the darklighter arrow.

"We need another whitelighter. I don't think Paige is ready yet for healing." said Piper.

"SAM!" yelled Leo.

Sam orbed in. Piper threw in the arrow into the air, and blew it up.

"Darklighter?" asked Sam.

"Yes, but he got away." said Piper.

Sam healed Leo.

"Piper, it was Cole. He took Phoebe, and threw memory dust over you." said Leo.

"Can you reverse it?" asked Piper.

Leo nodded, and his hands glow blue which reverses the dust, and Piper remembered everything.

"Thanks, Sam." said Leo.

"You're Paige's father, aren't you?" asked Piper.

"Yes. I want to meet her later. She's too busy right now, especially since you need to find Phoebe." said Sam, who orbs out.

Leo and Piper orbed out.

Outside social services, Leo and Piper orb in.

"Find Prue, and go to the manor. Paige and I will meet you there." said Piper.

"All right." said Leo, orbing out.

Piper walked in, and ran up to Paige, and explained everything. Paige asked for a sick day, which the boss granted. The 2 sisters ran out of the building, and orbed to the manor.

In the underworld, Cole appeared, and asked Phoebe to be with him.

"No. I can't." said Phoebe.

"You can. I love you, Phoebe." said Cole.

"So do I. But how can I forgive what you've done?" asked Phoebe.

Cole threw some memory dust over her. Phoebe forgot the last 2 years, including Paige. Phoebe and Cole smiled, and kissed.

"Will you stay with me, down here forever?" asked Cole.

"Yes." said Phoebe.

Phoebe and Cole kissed.

In the manor, Paige and Piper orbed in. Prue turned the pages of the book of Shadows.

"Where's Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"He's talking to the Elders." said Prue.

Leo orbed in.

"Well?" asked Piper.

"They said that Phoebe chose Cole. You can't go after her." said Leo.

"We can, and we will." said Paige.

"They said I have to do this, but I don't want to." said Leo.

Prue astral projected behind Leo, and knocked him out. She returned to her body, and Piper grabbed the bag.

"Sprinkled once, will remove memory, sprinkled twice will restore it." said Piper.

"Let's try it." said Prue.

The 3 sisters joined hands, and orbed out.

In the underworld, the 3 sisters orbed in, and began searching for Phoebe. They heard sounds, and began walking towards them.

In the room, Phoebe and Cole stopped kissing.

"What's wrong?" asked Cole.

"I think Piper and Prue are nearby." said Phoebe.

"Then we'll have to surprise them." said Cole.

Phoebe nodded, as he began his plan.

Outside the room, the 3 sisters arrived, and Piper flung up her hands, and the door blew up. Prue, Piper, and Paige walked through the door.

"We've come to take you home, Phoebe." said Piper.

"Who's that redhead?" asked Phoebe.

"He's removed your memories! Here!" said Piper.

Piper threw the dust at Phoebe. A fireball destroys the bag. The 3 sisters are shocked, and even more shocked when the fireball dies down in Phoebe's hand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" yelled Piper.

"She's part of me, now." said Cole.

Piper looked over Cole and Phoebe, and saw another Phoebe in the tunnel. Piper ran up to her, and saw the dust had hit her.

"Piper? What's going on? The last thing I remember is being in P3." said Phoebe.

"Who's that next to Cole?" asked Piper.

"Must be a shape shifter." said Phoebe.

Paige and Prue orbed out, and reappeared next to Piper and Phoebe. Paige orbed out with the 4 sisters, and Cole killed the shape shifter in a rage.

"I will have you back, Phoebe. We will be together." said Cole.

At the manor, the 4 sisters orbed in, and saw Leo waiting for them.

"You got Phoebe. The Elders said she chose to stay." said Leo.

"Yes. But I had my memories erased from me by Cole, and there was also a shape shifter there in my form." said Phoebe.

"Then you're here to stay." said Leo.

Phoebe nodded, and the 5 headed to the living room to sit down, and relaxed.

"Looks like Cole is going to stop at nothing to get you back." said Prue.

"It would be almost romantic, if he wasn't an invincible demon who wants to kill the 3 of you, to get you out of the way." said Phoebe.

"Just think. On today's episode of Jerry Springer, I'm leaving my husband, because he's evil, and is trying to kill my family." said Paige.

Paige laughed. The others soon joined in. Piper left to get some hot chocolate and popcorn, while Paige and Leo orbed out to get movies. 30 minutes later, the 4 Halliwell sisters, and Leo are watching videos.

In heaven, the Elders talk.

"Soon Cole may try to attack again. They need more firepower." said Elder 1.

"Then it's time to give the Charmed Ones, a 3rd power." said Elder 2.

"For the eldest, Prue, invisibility. For Piper, deflection. For Phoebe, empathy. For Paige, healing." said Elder 3.

The Elders nodded, and headed to a book on a pedestal, called the Book of Powers. The Elders found the page on the Charmed ones, and add their new powers into it. The powers flew towards Earth.

At the manor, the powers hit the 4 sisters. A demon shimmered in. Prue vanished, Phoebe heard the others' thoughts, while she kicked the demon. He threw an energyball, while Piper deflected it. The energyball hit Paige, who is hurled into the wall. Leo ran up to heal her, but Paige's body healed herself. An athame rose from a table, and struck the demon.

"What's going on?" asked Prue.

Prue reappeared. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat down on the sofa, exhausted. Prue sits on a chair.

"I'll go talk with the Elders." said Leo.

Leo orbed out.

"My power is deflection." said Piper.

"I have invisibility." said Prue.

"I'm an empath." said Phoebe.

"And my new power is healing." said Paige.

Leo orbed in.

"The Elders gave you new powers, thinking Cole might attack you." said Leo.

"Then let's get used to our new powers." said Piper.

The group went downstairs to train. An hour later, they went upstairs for dinner, and a break.

"I hope we'll don't have to go up against Cole, soon." said Phoebe.

"Yeah. Once we get control of our new powers, we may be able to stop him. And eventually find a way to kill him." said Paige.

"I hope so. I don't want to die again." said Prue.

"Neither do I." said Paige.

"So, Prue, did you have any luck finding a job?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes. I got a new job at the newspaper called the Bay Mirror. I'm one of their photographers." said Prue.

"Good. I say after dinner we all get some sleep." said Piper.

The group ate, and went upstairs to get some sleep.


End file.
